Many efforts have been made to study and develop various types of display devices as substitutes for cathode ray tubes (CRTs), such as liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro-luminescence displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs). For example, LCDs have been actively developed as flat display panels in laptop computers, desktop computers, and large-sized information displays because of their high quality images, lightness, thinness, compact size, and low power consumption. Thus, the demand for LCDs increases continuously.
LCDs typically include an LCD panel on which images are formed and a backlight system for illuminating the images on the LCD panel. Generally, the backlight system includes one or more light sources and may include a light guide. When a light guide is present, the light sources are typically arranged adjacent to one or more edges of the light guide. The light guide receives and mixes the light from the light sources and directs the light to illuminate the LCD panel. The design and operation of backlight systems is a particularly important consideration. Some backlight systems may suffer from the following common disadvantages: uneven luminance and/or luminance spots; brightness issues; heat management issues; sizing constraints; and color mixing issues.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more compact backlight system with a compact design that provides adequate color mixing, luminance characteristics, and heat management. In addition, it is desirable to provide improved LCDs with such a backlight system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.